Game of Twister
by YourRhineStoneEyes
Summary: William T Spears knows that he hates Grell Sutcliff and the feeling for most of the time seems mutual. Except every now and again the line between hate and lust seem to blend.


William T. Spears liked to think of himself as a good student, but his grades spoke otherwise. They told him that he thought too much about everything, that he wasn't quick enough, and that he personalized the people on the to die list one too many times. He couldn't help it, it was in his nature to be thorough; they didn't call it that though, they called it stupid, human, and childish.

That was why they often kept placing William with him.

He looked at the slightly younger man who if anything seemed far from a model student or professional. Yes he was attractive, insanely attractive; even with the basic uniform of black suit and tie he found a way to be different than the other soon to be reapers. Grell Sutclif was an attractive man….Woman; honestly it depended on the mood that the crazed man was in. He stood out from the other soon to be Reapers; his spiked blood coloured hair, pallid skin, cat like eyes, and his dangerously sharp teeth. Rows of sharp teeth, he was like a predatory animal; those eyes watched everything with intensity. An intensity that no matter what they emitted whether lust or violence it only equaled physical pain. Grell was on a list of students selected at the top of their class. William loathed him for this; he was appalled by the red haired man. How was it that this sociopathic demonic type creature could be at the top of the class while William was constantly being chastised and threatened?

Grell had even threatened some of the teachers once or twice. It never mattered to him; he did whatever came into that delusional little head of his.

Especially when it came to William; it was hot and cold when it came to that. That's why the day they told him that he would from now on be sharing a room with this lunatic that he nearly killed over from the amount of outrage that he had felt.

Some days Grell was civil towards him; by civil that meant he mostly called him 'dullard' and 'pathetic', maybe hit him in the back of the head, or push him off of his bed because he figured William was too stupid to have his own bed. Other days weren't as friendly; those were the days where Grell would beat him up, put a scythe to his throat and tell him that he could kill him and not give a shit about it, because honestly nobody would care. Thirdly there were days like today that bothered him in a good and a bad way; he wasn't sure how to feel about these days. Days where Grell would touch him 'accidentally' one too many times, where those predatory eyes were watching over him in a way that wasn't hate for once, and when Grell would call him darling instead of dullard.

He hated to admit it but the crazed man got to him, in several ways.

"Will darling, you do realize you have been watching me for quite a few minutes now."

He felt himself grow nervous; he quickly averted his eyes and pretended to get back to his studying.

He felt a hand on his back, then fingers trailing up the back of his neck sending chills through his body.

"For a brat who studies constantly you have such tragically bad grades." Grell whispered his breath hot against the older man's ear.

He tried to ignore him, tried to ignore he feelings he was getting from the close proximity of the other man. Why was he allowing him to affect him, it wasn't like Grell wanted him; he wanted to screw with him and laugh at him once he realized how severely he was already affecting him.

The red haired man grabbed the back of the chair William was sitting on and turned it around, he grabbed hold of the older man's tie jerking him forward until their faces were just mere inches apart. He looked up into the crazed man's grinning face, those eyes gleaming with demented promise that sent chills through the dark haired man's body.

"I'll cut to the chase; you are a pathetic little dullard, but you're a cute little dullard."

"I don't like when you call me dullard." William whispered his voice coming out weak.

Grell raised an eyebrow at this and moved closer. He climbed on top of the older man's lap sitting there; William kept his arms perfectly still at his sides scared to do anything.

"Dullard, sweet stupid little dullard….You shouldn't be so tense around me darling; I won't hurt you, not much anyways."

Grell caressed his fingers along William's jawline, he pressed himself against the older man's body; he ran the tip of his tongue along William's bottom lip.

"Dullard" He whispered.

He pressed his lips against the dark haired man's kissing him hard, William cautiously placed his hands on the younger man's hips holding his body against his. If this was some sort of a joke or cruel prank then Grell was willing to go far with it. He had calculated all of the ways that this could go wrong, the ways that could leave him frustrated and embarrassed.

Grell got up off of him; he pulled William along with him treating his tie like a leash. This was the leash and William was the dog, he felt demeaned, and by the look in the red haired lunatic's eyes he could tell he saw the humor in this as well.

The younger man shoved him down onto the bed climbing on top of him; he ground his hips down against him. Grell moved his hands up from Will's stomach up to his chest; with one smooth movement he tore the older man's white dress shirt open. He dipped down tracing his tongue along the dark haired man's jawline down his throat to his chest while his hands were still roaming over his body. William kept his eyes on the younger man; he had to confess he was a bit fascinated by him, the way that he moved like this was something that went on between the two of them on a daily basis. He couldn't stop the moans that passed from his lips at the way the younger man was grinding against him, the way his too talented tongue was caressing his skin going lower. Before he knew it the red haired man was down on his knees between his legs, his mouth over William's crotch. Those predatory eyes were locked on him, waiting for him to beg. William reached down tangling his fingers in soft hair; he pushed his hips up a bit giving a small moan. He didn't want to beg, wasn't it bad enough he was constantly being demeaned and lower than this man?

"Come on Will darling, I want to hear you."

"This is demeaning."

"Want me to stop?" He asked beginning to pull away.

"No" The dark haired man said a bit too suddenly.

Grell laughed and shook his head.

"Please Grell, just please."

"It's a start, I'll have you begging in good time."

He quickly unfastened the older man's pants pulling them down. William kicked off his shoes, his pants joining them on the floor a second later.

"Not bad" The red haired man whispered; he wrapped his fingers around the older man's dick then ran the tip of his tongue up along the underside from the base to the tip then over along the slit. He took the head in his mouth sucking lightly, his tongue twirling around it then pushing against the slit. All the while those animalistic eyes were locked on him, watching his expression taking in every little moan and sharp intake of breath.

He took more inside of his mouth sucking harder, his mouth and hand working the older man at once.

"Fu-Grell"

The younger man pulled back completely.

"Wh-why did you stop?"

"Oh so now you like it?"

"shut up"

The red haired man laughed. William watched as the other man began to remove his own clothes, this time his eyes weren't on William. Sort of like for maybe for just one second he was shy; it was a stupid thought; maybe just the only way to make him feel less demeaned and unclean for doing this, for having sex with a man who hated him most times.

The younger man crawled on top of him; he leaned down kissing him gently this time. William's hands found their way to Grell's hips gripping tightly; he pulled the younger man down against him. Grell broke away from the kiss, he began kissing and licking along the side of William's neck.

"Will darling, I have to admit this feels rather nice. I want you to take me; just don't be too rough I don't want to break." He whispered against his ear, he ran his tongue along the shell then pulled back staring down at the older man.

William moved so that he was now on top of the red haired man. He leaned down kissing him roughly; he tangled his fingers in Grell's hair roughly jerking his head back causing the younger man to moan. The crazed man wrapped his legs around William's back pulling his body down against him; Will placed soft kisses along his neck and chest, sharp nails scratched at his shoulders. The older man moved his hands down to the crazed man's ass pulling him upwards. He moved back to his lips kissing him roughly, his teeth biting at his lower lip.

William pulled away from the kiss; he pressed two fingers against the younger man's lips. Grell gave a small smile before taking the older man's fingers into his mouth running his tongue along then between them. He took them farther inside of his mouth sucking hard then released allowing them to slip from his mouth. William moved his hand between the younger man's legs pressing his fingers against his inner thigh feeling along his smooth skin. Grell tilted his hips upward giving an impatient growl. William slowly pushed two fingers inside of the younger man's body, he watched as Grell's eyes widened then went shut, a small smile gracing his lips as he tilted his head back.

"Good boy"

William pulled his fingers out then pushed them back in. He had to admit he liked the moans that were coming from the younger man. He pulled his fingers out all of the way. He slowly pushed his dick inside of him being careful not to hurt him too much; Grell tightened his grip on the older man. William leaned down kissing him gently, he gently ran his fingers through the younger man's silk like hair as he thrust into him at a slow pace. He kept it like this for a few minutes, partially just because he was enjoying this more than he knew that he should. He knew by the way Grell was biting at his lip and scratching his back that he wanted him to go harder, but he wanted this to last a little longer.

"Come on little dullard, make me feel it."

William pulled out then shoved back in, the younger man moaned loudly. Each thrust he went harder and faster, the red haired man was clinging onto him digging his nails and teeth into his skin.

"Mm oh Will, I believe we finally found something you're good at."

William kissed the younger man, mostly just to shut him up. He was sick of hearing him talk, hearing him being taunting. At this point he just wanted to take out his anger and hatred towards him. He placed a hand between them taking hold of the red haired man's dick stroking him in time with his thrusting. It wasn't long until he was coming inside of the younger man; he did everything he could to prevent himself from moaning out loud. Unlike Grell who was almost dramatic in the sounds he was making as he came.

Once everything was over Grell shoved the older man off of him; he got off of the bed, quickly redressed and made his way to the door. He looked at the dark haired man one more time.

"Pathetic, desperate little dullard…..Thanks for the stress reliever though, I think we should make a thing of this."

With that he was gone and with that William felt happy, violated, and intensely confused by what had just taken place.


End file.
